A CE QU’ON EST BIEN QUAND ON EST COMPLETEMENT PLEI
by louvarde
Summary: Raziel et Mickaël dans un bar


A CE QU'ON EST BIEN QUAND ON EST COMPLETEMENT PLEIN !  
  
C'est ma première fanfic, alors soyez gentil SVP  
  
Ca se passe dans un bar, tard dans la soirée. Mickaël est en train de boire. Raziel entre et va le voir. Il regarde avec dégoût la bouteille que Mickaël vient de finir .  
-T'en as déjà bu combien ?  
-Une vingtaine minimum.  
-Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, tu bois comme un trou !  
-Qu'est-ce ça peut t'faire ! J'fais c'que je veux !  
-Ouais, mais quand même. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais te conduire comme ça !  
-Tu m'as pris pour un petit ange ou quoi (enfin...vous me comprenez) ? Pourquoi t'es là ?  
-J'ai un truc a te donné.  
-Super, un cadeau.  
-Plutôt un colis.  
-Donne le moi ! VIIIIIIIIIIIIITE !  
  
Raziel sort le paquet d'une de ses poches. Mickaël tend les bras essaye de l'attraper, mais rate sa cible et faillit s'étaler par terre. Heureusement, Raziel le rattrape juste avant.  
  
-Tiens, ouvre-le.  
  
Mickaël le regarde, méfiant.  
  
-Il est drôlement lourd quand même.Y vient d'où ce colis ?  
  
Raziel se gratte la tête.  
  
-Attends. Raphaël m'a donné le paquet, il m'a dit qu'il avait du travail qui l'attendait à son cabinet (mon œil). Et c'était Métatron qui lui avait donné.  
-Métatron ????  
-Ben, oui. C'était un courrier « giga important », regarde, c'est marqué là. C'est normal qu'il soit parvenu à Métatron. Bon, pis avant, y a eu Gabriel, une sœur, Kouraï, un démon, Asmodeus, un autre démon, Bélial et l'expéditeur.  
-C'est qui l'expé machin ?  
-Je sais pas. Alors tu l'ouvres ?  
-Ouais.  
  
Mickaël essaye d'arracher le papier une fois, deus fois, trois fois. Ses mains glissent, comme si c'était un savon, le colis. Finalement, il y arrive. Pour se venger, il détruit le papier en minuscule morceau.  
  
A l'intérieur du colis, y a un autre colis, plus petit. Mickaël, qui est bien échauffé maintenant, le déchire d'un seul geste. Dedans, il y a une petite boîte rectangulaire. Avec une enveloppe à l'intérieur. Et dedans, y a une petite carte noire.  
  
-Y a marqué quoi ? demande Raziel  
-J'sais pas, j'vois tout bizarre. (Il se balance sur sa chaise) Ah ! Voila ! J'lis « à ta droite, crétin ! »  
  
Ils se tournent tout les deux. A leur droite, ils voient un gars moitié couché sur sa table, un verre à la main. C'est Lucifer !  
  
-Frérot ! fit Mickaël en se levant, enfin, en essayant de se lever.  
-Oh ! Pitié ! Non ! Pas lui ! dit Raziel en portant l'autre ange. Je devrais me barrer. Mais je peux pas le laisser, en tout cas, pas dans cet état là. Pense-t-il  
  
Une fois tout le monde assis. Raziel regarde les deux frères. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.  
  
-T'as bu quoi Lucifer ?  
-Seulement de l'eau  
-De l'eau ?  
-Ouais, mais elle avait un goût bizarre leur eau.  
  
Raziel jette un coup d'œil à la bouteille vide.  
  
-Tu m'étonnes qu'elle avait un goût bizarre. Et t'en as bu combien de verre de cette eau ?  
  
Lucifer regarde ses doigts en ayant l'ai de se concentrer, comme si ce que Raziel venait de lui demander était au-delà de ses capacités intellectuels.  
  
-Douze.  
-T'en as bu douze, dit Raziel en se frappant le front. Et est-ce que t'as mis de l'eau avec ?  
-Mettre de l'eau avec de l'eau ? Ca va pas , non !  
-C'est pas de l'eau, c'est du pastis !  
-Du pas de pisse ? demande Mickaël.  
-Tu veux dire que je vais plus pouvoir pisser !  
-Mais non. Du pastis !  
-(les deux autres, en même temps) ??????????  
-Laissez tomber.  
-J'ai encore un peu soif, dit Mickaël.  
-Serveuse ! Une autre bouteille de cette eau ! crie Lucifer en montrant la bouteille.  
-Siouplait, rajoute Mickaël.  
  
Un peu plus tard...  
  
-Bois, frérot ! Et toi aussi.  
-Non merci, j'en veux pas.  
-Aller, si t'es un ange, bois son eau  
-C'est du pastis.  
-Pareil  
-D'accord, mais un seul !  
  
Deux bouteilles plus tard  
  
-Au fait frérot. Pourquoi t'es là, ?  
-Ben... Pour t'envoyer une lettre pour te dire que je suis ici  
-Et toi, Raziel ?  
-Moi ? Euh. J'suis là pour te donner la lettre que l'autre t'as envoyé pour te dire qu'il était ici.  
-Et moi, j'fous quoi ici ?  
-Ben, logiquement, t'es là pour pouvoir recevoir la lettre que je t'ai donné et qui a été envoyé par l'autre pour te dire qu'il était là.  
-D'accord...J'ai toujours rien pigé.  
-Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, lance Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer et Raziel sont pliés de rire. Mickaël devient plus rouge que ses cheveux. Il se met debout et ...retombe sur sa chaise.  
  
-Et ben toi...toi ...tu...alors...en plus... Et ben, quand tu crèveras, tu brûleras en enfer !  
-Ah ouais ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? gronde Lucifer debout, en regardant son frère de haut (lui, au moins, il tient encore sur ses jambes)  
-Juste une intuition, répond l'autre en se tassant sur sa chaise.  
-Arrêtez ! Ca sert à rien de vous battre pour savoir où est-ce qu'on ira quand on sera mort. On est immortel . dit Raziel, qui a encore les larmes aux yeux et qui tient mieux l'alcool que ses compagnons.  
-t'as raison. Tu sais que t'es intelligentes pour une blonde... Et t'es sexy en plus ! dit Mickaël en louchant un peu et en se rapprochant dangereusement de Raziel.  
-T'approches pas, hurle celui-ci, sentant le danger arriver.  
-T'as raison frérot, et elle encore plus sexy quand elle a peur. Dit Lucifer qui s'est aussi rapproché  
  
Les deux frères, encerclant Raziel, le regardent avec des yeux pervers et un sourire sadique.  
  
-Coucou, c'est nous !  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !  
  
Et voilà c'est fini. Je sais elle est vraiment débile cette fic, mais ça faisait un moment qu'elle me trottait dans la tête alors, je l'ai écrit. Je vais pouvoir prouver ma connerie au monde entier YYYYYYAAAAAHHAAAAAAA ! Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, envoyez moi un mail à : louvarde.1@caramail.com  
  
PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Raziel, il a réussi à s'envoler avant que les deux autres emplumés lui soit rentré dans les plumes (ou plutôt entre les plumes). 


End file.
